


【鳕康】Church

by PromiseLL



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PromiseLL/pseuds/PromiseLL
Summary: 如果守在教堂的不是海尔森而是谢伊？
Relationships: Shay Patrick/Connor Kenway, 鳕康
Kudos: 15





	【鳕康】Church

**Author's Note:**

> 只是一辆普通的车车，逻辑被我吃了。  
>  祝你阅读愉快！

如果守在教堂的不是海尔森而是谢伊？

早早守在空教堂上方的圣殿骑士盯着那个新生刺客毫无防备地走入教堂，在对方四处张望的瞬间一跃而下将刺客摁倒并牢牢困在身下。

这才注意到这个套着阿基里斯的刺客袍的家伙是个黄皮肤的年轻人，将他的兜帽拿开以便观察整张脸，自然发现了对方戴着原住民特色的饰品，野蛮人的力气果然也不小，一时间竟然被对方用脚踹开向后退了几步，但好在年轻刺客的经验不如刺客猎人来得丰富，在对方起身之前又立刻调整好重心扑了回去，此次顺带用袖剑剑刃紧贴着对方的脖子作为威胁。“别乱动，小伙子，我猜你应该听得懂英语。”

身下的男孩果然停下了再次发起进攻的动作，只是紧皱着眉抬头看向上方的男人，脖子上的利刃阻碍刺客杀死这个圣殿骑士。而圣殿骑士应该直接将剑刃捅进刺客的脖子，但作为刺客猎人的谢伊却在这件事上有了片刻犹豫，视线来回扫过领口露出的那一块巧克力色皮肤以及脖子上戴着的用狼牙制成的项链，并且最终做出了一个与往常不同的决定。或许在工作之余还可以找些乐子。

首先谢伊得承认这个决定的大部分原因是因为男孩身上致命的吸引力以及他该死的好奇心。在猎人制服下的猎物就像常常蛰伏在丛林中未被驯化的野兽，仅仅在那没有丝毫服软意思的眼神下就会激发他人的征服欲，而不是单单将困兽杀死那么无趣又粗暴。

所以谢伊毫无愧意地用空出来的一只手拿出了匕首，用刀尖挑开了外面的刺客袍，思考了片刻选择替他报废这件本就陈旧的刺客袍，匕首沿着没有扣紧的领口一路向下划开，下手并不重确保不会直接划伤这位印第安男孩，同时也不忘闲聊几句分散些注意力，“你是阿基里斯的…接班人？”

不知道是因为这句话还是男孩对接下来发生的事有了预感，突然开始剧烈挣扎，正放在腹部的刀尖一时无法控制，陷入皮肤渗出些许鲜血，而袖剑在脖子上划出一道小口子后很快被反应过来的圣殿骑士收回，于是有些不耐烦地警告到，“别那么激动，这对你可没好处，男孩，我随时可以杀了你。”说完顺带将刺客的红色腰带扯下干脆利落地绑起了他的双手。

“那你为什么不杀了我？”只见刺客皱起眉紧盯着上面的家伙，问了一个听起来非常愚蠢的问题，至此男孩都没有表现出慌张或者嫌恶，只是对当下被控制的姿态十分不满，但似乎对接下来将发生在自己身上的事一无所知。排除了这个刺客是个白痴的可能，谢伊合理怀疑对方还是个处。

圣殿骑士也管不了那么多，干脆将手掌覆上裸露在空气中的胸部，刺客没什么反应。接着试着揉捏了两下，手感也是意料之中的好，毕竟刚刚看着甚至扣不紧的衣服就知道它肯定很柔软，刺客这次给了他一个疑惑的眼神。这下谢伊可以放心地揉弄手感极佳的胸脯，并且肯定了自己的推测，说了一句没有任何调情意味的话当做先前问题的回答，“因为你不该带着那么大的遗憾死去，小家伙，我保证你会喜欢的。”当然，我也会。

反正刺客什么都不懂也就不再跟他废话，收起匕首将手套脱下，这才真正接触到对方的身体。一手继续揉弄左胸，手指轻捏着乳头搓揉，直到它在这动作下挺立，又用指甲轻轻下压陷入乳尖留下道很快消失的印子。另一只手则向下滑去，一路抚摸着手下的皮肤，包括他的细腰，结实的肌肉，谢伊忍不住多留恋了一会这块地方。

而这些莫名其妙的举动以及这些举动带来的陌生感觉只是进一步加重了他的疑虑，但没有什么危险性的动作，康纳决定先给对方一个机会，毕竟他也有点，好奇心。

“你叫什么名字？我最好先问，防止你一会连话都说不出来，而我只能叫你男孩。”在将手伸进刺客的裤子中之前停顿了一下。

“Ratohnhake:ton.”谢伊对这个听起来就极难发音的词皱起眉表示拒绝尝试，刺客只能撇撇嘴嘲讽一句接着提供了一个英文单词，“…英国佬，叫我Connor也一样。”

“这样就好多了，你可以喊我Shay，Connor.”听到回答后身下的刺客似乎想说些什么，但突如其来的刺激让哼声代替了言语。放在生殖器上的手稍稍握紧，手掌由于常年使用生了茧还在上下磨蹭着柱身，本就没什么经验的男孩很快就在简单的重复撸动下变硬，谢伊又用拇指摩擦顶端的小口，顺便将前液随意地涂抹在柱身或是小腹上。

快感堆积得越来越多都已经摸到了高潮的边缘，但撸动的速度却突然慢了下来，康纳强忍着挺腰在他手中磨蹭的冲动，抬眼看向那个罪魁祸首，而对方只是朝自己露出个让人不太舒服的笑容接着将他的裤子扒了下来。

对于谢伊来说这种事当然不是第一次，偶尔开个苞也不错，尽管以前都是面对女人不过男人应该也差不多？就这么想着直接将一根手指送入男孩的后穴，仅仅顶入一个指节就已经没法继续深入，并且换来了身下人的怒视以及立刻绷紧的肌肉。自知理亏的圣殿骑士只能轻咳两声缓解尴尬，将手指抽出后不断用抚摸安慰对方，防止刺客因疼痛对此产生抗拒并且对他失去信任。

鬼知道他那么紧又那么干。谢伊暗暗抱怨了一句寻找起可以作为润滑的东西，为了安全起见，圣殿骑士最后将视线定格在了康纳的嘴上，同时用似乎是在商量的语气哄骗着年轻的男孩，“Connor，这的条件实在是不太好，所以得请你帮我个小忙。”而康纳沉思了片刻便点了点头，毕竟对方看起来没什么恶意。

很快男孩就为他的天真付出了代价。两根手指直接插入了他的口中，下颌上捏住的手让他没法合上嘴，手指在口腔中肆意搅动着让它们沾满唾液，两指又轻轻捏起舌头试图榨取更多，而分泌过多的唾液则顺着嘴角流下。终于在康纳不满的眼神下抽回了手指，尽管那样的眼神配上现在的情景早已失去了该有的威胁。

沾湿了的手指又一次探入了刺客的后穴，这次的动作更加轻柔缓慢，但里面还是紧的要命对方也紧张的不行，只能摆出凶狠的样子威胁到，“放松点，你也不想让你的努力被风吹干对吧？”

这么一说还是有些效果的，在刺客的“积极配合”下一点点伸进了大半根手指，唾液润滑实在是收效甚微但也总比没有来的强。

太过漫长的前戏让圣殿骑士很快消耗完了耐心，而刺客看起来也没那么痛苦了，带着点自欺欺人，在康纳勉强能适应三根手指进出时便停下了扩张。将刺客的裤子脱到脚踝处接着挤到他两腿之间，草草解开皮带把早已硬的不行的阴茎顶在男孩股间，一手扶着阴茎就那么干顶进去。

印第安男孩忍不住痛呼一声夹紧了健壮的大腿，这东西比手指不知道粗了多少，疼痛让他皱起脸颤抖着咒骂对方，就差起身一脚把身上的家伙踹开，好在男孩的反应还没那么激烈，只是夹的太紧了，夹的有点疼——里面和被大腿夹着的腰都是。

不过圣殿骑士保住了他的男性生殖器，康纳调整了一下状态并且意识到现在除了配合似乎没有其他出路，虽然这点疼痛对于一位战士来说算不上什么，但很明显这不利于接下来的动作，从谢伊脸上不满的表情就能看出他也不好过，只能努力放松尽量减少双方的痛苦。

“乖孩子…Connor，你会舒服的，我保证。”谢伊慢慢俯下身子凑到男孩耳边哄着，手掌在臀部上轻拍两下，趁着男孩放松继续深入，直到整根没入才停顿片刻给他一个适应时间。火热，紧致唯一不好的是有些干燥了，不过也同样能夹的男人爽上天，谢伊得承认他已经开始有点喜欢这种感觉了。

而被进入的人就没有那么好受了，阴茎把他撑满了，甚至能用后面感受那东西的形状，男孩只听说过女人会被这样，这样的体验让他有点羞耻。更别说第一次再加上不充分的扩张，他差点以为自己要疼死在这，那圣殿骑士承诺的“享受”连影子都没看到，有了喘息的时间便不停用莫霍克语小声抱怨分散些注意力。

虽然谢伊听不懂不过也能猜个大概，低头吻上喋喋不休的嘴巴，探出舌尖抓着机会撬开男孩的牙齿在口腔里兴风作浪，纠缠着对方的舌头，男孩用舌头努力推拒却被谢伊通通化为了深吻。同时身下开始动作，慢慢抽出一部分又重新顶入，而男孩措不及防被顶出个闷哼又很快收声。部分注意力放在应付圣殿骑士极具侵略性的吻上，甚至没注意到对方已经可以顺畅地在里面抽送。

又是一个深顶，刺客的喉咙里发出一声拔高了的呻吟，并且又一次夹紧了腿和屁股，很显然他无意间发现了男孩的敏感点，刺客猎人自然不会错过这么好的机会，立刻用同样的姿势不断顶弄那一点。而康纳只能发出一声声尽力隐忍的呻吟，但没法控制随顶弄配合着收缩的后穴，紧皱着的眉也渐渐舒展，好吧，他感受到一点“舒服”了，虽然控制不了自己的感觉不太好受。

在极富技巧性的操弄下身下的处男很快进入状态，刺客双手紧抓着身下的刺客袍同时轻咬着嘴唇。不知不觉间双腿已经被架上谢伊的肩膀，伏低身子将手肘撑在刺客脑袋两边，好在刺客的柔韧性让他就算被弯折也没多少痛苦，更多的是被更加深入的快感，每次顶入都重重蹭过敏感点引起一阵颤栗。

男人的屁股太过美妙，而刺客明明快要被快感淹没却还摆出一副隐忍的模样太过诱人，让人忍不住生出欺负他的念头，耳边忍耐的哼声不能满足，咬了咬男孩的耳朵留下个牙印，又蹭了蹭他柔软的黑发，在耳边压低了声音诱惑着男孩大胆释放出呻吟。

很快整个空荡荡的教堂只剩下男人的粗喘，男孩的呻吟声以及肉体接触发出的拍打声，没有遮掩后动情的呻吟声是多么诱人，诱惑着男人更加努力地操弄。温度似乎在不断升高，闷的人快要无法呼吸，而刺客束缚双手的腰带早已被解开丢到一边，谢伊则捉着他的手扣紧十指，望向印第安男孩棕色的眼睛，宛如一对深情情人。

“Say my name...Connor，say my name.”

“...Shay.”圣殿骑士的名字用刺客独有的美妙声线喊出，就在康纳慢吞吞回应的一瞬间对方射在了深处，同时康纳也被刺激得高潮，就射在两人之间弄脏了那件圣殿骑士外套。

谢伊是先恢复清醒的人，迅速穿好裤子看了眼还躺在身下的刺客，深色皮肤上新添不少红色指印，满身都是性爱留下的痕迹。贴心地替他套上裤子，至于衣服…已经报废了，刺客猎人还得完成使命，“还有什么想说的吗？”

剑刃已经架上康纳的脖子，但只是一句话就让他差点跌坐在地上。大概是因为后面的东西在往外流，刺客皱着眉，轻描淡写地说了一句，“我的父亲是海尔森肯威。你提到阿基里斯的时候我就想起你来了，Shay.”

“...他没和我说过这个，好吧，看来我走之后发生了很多。你们的矛盾还是你们自行解决吧，记得去清理干净后面的东西。”说完收起武器将外套脱下来丢给没有上衣的可怜刺客，留下康纳一个人在教堂里先行离开。

后续1：

康纳回家将圣殿骑士的外套洗干净，在下次见到父亲的时候交给了他，并托他转交给谢伊。

后续2：

康纳不久后再次在海尔森身边见到了谢伊，他脸上似乎多了些伤？大概是打架打的吧。


End file.
